Titleless For Now
by SameAsTheNext
Summary: "This chick Mandy is obsessed with me and the only way I could get her to back off is if I told her I had a girlfriend, so I did. But she didn't believe me. So, now I need a girlfriend."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm trying something new with my AN's. How do you like it?**

* * *

**Title-less For Now**

Eleanor skipped over to locker after what she felt was a great first half of a school day. She got an A on her civics test, she gave a great presentation in math, and since she wasn't completely lost in her English and Environmental classes she was looking forward to those classes after lunch. She reached for her combination lock and began turning the dial. "Ellie," Someone whispered. Eleanor froze and stared at the locker. "Ellie," Came the voice again. Her hand dropped as she continued to stare at the locker. "Help me…" Eleanor immediately backed away from her locker.

To her surprise a hand reached out and grabbed her, dragging her down the hall, and pulling her into the janitor's closet. She looked around the dark room, trying to get her eyes to adjust. Then maybe she could identify the person who grabbed her. Before anything was said a light flicked on and the person was revealed. "Alvin!" Eleanor screeched.

"Don't yell at me." Alvin lifted his hands in defense.

"Fine," Eleanor clenched her fist and punched him hard in the shoulder.

Alvin opened his mouth in silent pain and grabbed his shoulder. "Okay," He blinked and nodded. "So, you're mad."

"Duh!"

"But let me explain." Eleanor crossed her arms and waited for him to continue. Alvin took in a deep breath. "This chick Mandy is obsessed with me and the only way I could get her to back off is if I told her I had a girlfriend, so I did. But she didn't believe me. So, now I need a girlfriend."

Eleanor blinked as her expression remained pitiless. "That sounds like a personal problem to me."

Alvin sighed. "Ellie, please," He reached his arms out. "You're my best friend." he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Eleanor's arms remained crossed in front of her chest as he did this. "You're right Alvin." She smiled slightly. "A friend would do this for you, but a best friend," She pushed him off her. "…That's me, would say good luck." She patted his shoulder 'supportively' and exited the small room.

Alvin groaned and followed her. "Ellie…" He called.

"There you are!" A voice exclaimed.

Alvin groaned again. "Mandy!" He feigned enthusiasm.

Mandy looked around him and saw Eleanor walking down the hall. "Was that you're girlfriend?" She asked pointing to Eleanor.

Alvin turned to look at Eleanor who stood at her locker. "Um, yeah…" He lied. "We just had a little argument. But I'm sure she'll come around." He raised his voice loud enough for Eleanor to hear. "Because she's a sweet, caring, and beautiful girl who I know would do anything for me because I would do _anything _for her."

Eleanor rolled her eyes from her spot in the hall.

"Right," Mandy dragged out the word. "Anyway, since your girlfriend isn't talking to you do you want to have lunch together?" She twirled her hair between her fingers and batted her lashes, clearly flirting with him.

Alvin opened his mouth to answer. "He can't." Eleanor appeared beside him, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. "He's having lunch with his girlfriend." She turned to look at him. "That is… if we're still together." She smiled up at him.

Mandy raised her brow suspiciously at the two. Alvin's eyes darted from Mandy's skeptic eyes to Eleanor's expectant ones. "Uh… of course we're still together." He smiled down at Eleanor as he wrapped her in a hug.

Mandy continued to eye them as they walked towards the cafeteria. "Thanks," Alvin breathed once they rounded the corner.

"Don't get used to it. I knew that if I didn't do it you'd walk around with that stupid pouty face for the rest of the day."

Alvin smirked. "Aw, I care about you too, El."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "So, what now? Most of the school probably saw that display and by the end of the day everyone is going to think we're dating." She crossed her arms as she waited for Alvin's response.

Alvin tilted his chin to the side as he thought. He then shrugged and placed an arm around Eleanor's shoulders as he replied, "Here's the plan, we keep this up for another week or so…"

"Or so?" Eleanor stared at him with a look of disapproval.

"Just to keep Mandy off my back. That should be enough time for me to find someone to take her off my hands." Alvin and Eleanor entered the cafeteria and got in the lunch line. Eleanor took notice of all the kids looking at them. "Then we break up outside of the school and we're once again _just friends_." They grabbed their food and started heading for their usual lunch table. "Sound good?"

Eleanor sighed. "Yeah,"

"One more thing…" Alvin reached out to stop her walking before she reached the table. "We can't tell anyone that this is a fake relationship. Not even our siblings."

Eleanor looked over at the table where her sisters and his brothers watched them. "I'm not comfortable with lying to them." She talked a bit lower.

"Okay, I'm not going to force you to lie." He tilted his chin again. Eleanor smiled. He did that a lot. It's one of the ways she could tell he was concentrating. "How about you think of it as acting." Alvin suggested. "I know how well you can act. This is just a step closer to your acting career."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you owe me." She pushed her tray into Alvin's free hand and continued to walk towards the table putting a little extra sway in her hips on the way knowing that her was watching her.

* * *

**AN: AndAllThatGoodStuff helped me a bit. Betcha can't guess where! So… should I continue? AndAllThatGoodStuff thinks I should. What about you guys?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I love how AndAllThatGoodStuff found time in here busy schedule to help me out! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Titleless For Now**

"I can't believe it." Brittany's jaw was slightly agape. Her arms were crossed and she stared at her sister with utter shock written on her face.

Eleanor sighed and stopped at her locker. "Britt, would you please stop saying that?"

Brittany blinked and shook her head. "I'm sorry," She furrowed her brow in thought. "It's just that… you're sweet and caring, and Alvin is so… Alvin." She twisted her face in disgust. Eleanor rolled her eyes and studied her locker as she put in her combination. "Why… I mean, how did this happen?"

Eleanor paused and thought. Thanks a lot, Alvin. She shrugged and put in the final number of her combination. "It just sort of happened." No kidding…

Brittany sighed. "But you…"

Eleanor cut her off. "Listen, Brittany, I'll tell you everything you want to know after I see Alvin tonight." That way we both have the same story…

Brittany nodded and Eleanor smiled in thanks and hidden relief as she walked toward her next class. She turned and pulled her locker open. Taped on the inside of the door was a single red rose. "Hm, who's this from- I wonder..." Eleanor smiled to herself as she pulled the rose from her locker and twirled it between her fingers. "Thank you, Alvin." She sang shutting her locker to reveal Alvin standing behind it.

Alvin smirked and wrapped an arm around her. "It's the least I could do." He began walking her to class. "I figure we're even now…?"

Eleanor laughed. "You dragged me into a relationship with you and then you break into my locker." Alvin chuckled. "And now you think a rose is going to make up for it? Not. Even. Close." She said poking him in the chest.

Alvin nodded. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

Eleanor removed his arm from her shoulders and turned to face him. "You could start with buying me dinner tonight." She smiled.

Alvin smiled back. "And then we're even?"

Eleanor raised her brow in thought. "It's a start." She tilted her head and bit her lip. Alvin laughed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'll see you later." She winked at him as she turned on her heel and walked the rest of the way to class.

Alvin continued to smirk as he watched her walk off. She knows what she's doing…

* * *

"Let's just make sure we've both got the story straight." Eleanor said as she and Alvin walked to her front door hand in hand. "How long have we been going out?"

"Three months," Alvin said. "Not so long that we'd be totally distraught, but just long enough to make the break up a semi-big deal."

Eleanor nodded. "And…"

"And… we've never had sex because you're not that kind of girl and I respect you." Alvin smiled down at her as they reached the door.

"Very good…" Eleanor smiled at him. "Maybe a should give you a treat."

Alvin smirked. "Maybe you should."

He slowly leaned in but was stopped by Eleanor's hand. "But I won't." She said with a smirk similar to Alvin's.

Alvin groaned but smiled. "You can be a real tease sometimes."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Let's not forget that this is a fake relationship, Alvin." She whispered in case her sisters were listening.

Alvin sighed. "I haven't forgotten." He then smiled and reached into his pockets. "And speaking of which, on Friday, when we break up, try not to cry too much." Eleanor crossed her arms and cocked her brow. "Now I not saying that you shouldn't cry, but just try not to make me look like a bad guy."

Eleanor smirked. "That's so cute; you think you're breaking up with me." Alvin furrowed his brows in confusion. "In order for us to be even… on Friday, I break up with you."

"Wait, what?"

"That or you could deal with Brittany." Eleanor shrugged and grabbed a lock of her hair as her nonchalant expression turned into an evil smirk. "And she's just waiting for you to screw up."

Alvin narrowed his eyes as he caught a glimpse of Brittany watching them from the window. "I'm not going to let you break up with me in front of the entire school." He stood his ground. Eleanor poked out her lip as it began to quiver. "El," Alvin said in a warning tone. She let out a small sob as she lowered head, her hair cover her face. "Eleanor," Alvin groaned and averted his gaze. He glanced over at the window and saw Brittany glaring at him. "Okay," He caved.

Eleanor lifted her head and smiled. "You're so easy." She giggled at him. Alvin glared at her and she continued to giggle. "I'll see you tomorrow, boyfriend." She leaned forward and kissed his nose before walking into the house and shutting the door behind her.

Alvin stood there for a few more moments before smiling to himself and walking back to his car. Eleanor could hear his car starting up and pulling out of the driveway. "Did you get a good look, Britt?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "No, you were in my way. Next time, stand, like, a half-step to the right, so I can see his sleazy face."

***

Alvin continued to smile as he entered his home. "Alvin, is that you?" Theodore called from the kitchen.

"Yeah,"

Theodore walked into the living room where Alvin had sat. "I heard a rumor that you and Eleanor are dating." He said sitting beside Alvin.

Alvin chuckled. "It's no rumor." He picked up the remote and switched on the TV.

"Oh," Theodore nodded and stood.

Alvin's brow rutted. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no," Theodore shook his head and made his way back to the kitchen. He stopped mid-stride and turned back toward his brother. "But if you hurt her in any way… I'll have to kill you."

Alvin laughed again. "Yeah, okay, Theodore." He said flipping channels.

Theodore's expression remained stoic. "No, I'm serious." Alvin's smile immediately faded. "I'll kill you."

Alvin looked up with fear at Theodore who smiled at him. "Good night," He said going back into the kitchen to resume his activities.

* * *

**AN: I like this chapter. It has a bit more of Alvinor friendship in it and it shows how protective Eleanor's friends can be. What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I didn't get as much help from AndAllThatGoodStuff as I hoped for this chapter, but I guess it's time I learned to get along on my own.**

* * *

**Titleless For Now**

"The weirdest thing just happened." Alvin announced as he approached Eleanor's locker. She poked her head out to indicate she was listening. "I walked past this group of girls and they burst into the tears."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Alvin. How many times do I have to tell you not to flash that ugly mug to everyone?" She appeared out of her locker with a paper bag and put it over his head.

Though she couldn't see it she knew Alvin was glaring at her and she giggled at the thought. "You're so funny." He spoke sarcastically and removed the bag.

Eleanor giggled again. "Okay, so what's the first step of this relationship?" She asked.

Alvin slipped his book bag from off his shoulders and pulled out his practice soccer jersey. "You have to put this on."

Eleanor eyed it for a moment. "Why?" She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Tonight is the soccer game, and of course my girlfriend has to be there sporting my number." He waved the jersey slightly.

"Ugh," She took the jersey from him. "I'm going to be in the stands with ten other girls pretending to pay attention to a game they care nothing about." She said as she pulled the jersey over her head and fixed it so that it looked more presentable on her smaller built body. "It's a dream come true."

Alvin chuckled and leaned in closer to her. "Come on, Eleanor, you love soccer." She crossed her arms, still unenthusiastic about the situation. "If we're going to make this work you have to act like a girl Alvin Seville would date."

Eleanor's eyes narrowed again. "Oh, okay," She reached up and began twisting and playing with her hair. "I am, like, _so_ excited to see you, like, kick the round thingy into the netty thingy!" She squealed. Alvin rolled his eyes. "Brainless enough for you?" She asked returning to her normal state.

Alvin smirked and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer so that they were touching at the pelvis. "You could at least wish me luck."

Eleanor smiled up at him. Reaching up and grabbing his shoulders, she pulled Alvin in for a sensual kiss, pushing passed his lips with her tongue and engaging him in battle. She knew very well that his soccer mates were watching. Alvin was shocked. He was expecting Eleanor's usual teasing and a simple 'good luck!' Not that he was complaining.

Much to his dismay, the fury of the kiss began to decrease and Eleanor pulled back with a smirk, letting out a light moan. "Good luck," She whispered running her hand down his arm and walking towards the soccer field.

Alvin bit his lip and cleared his throat as he followed his teammates to the locker rooms. He didn't even care that they were snickering a making side comments about the semi make out session that went on in the hall moments ago. All he could think about was the kiss. It was one of the best kisses he had ever gotten. Her lips were so soft. He could still taste her cherry lip gloss. Her body pressed up against his as the kiss grew more heated. A small shiver went up his spine at the memory. He never knew Eleanor could kiss like that. Although that's something you don't usually know about your best friend.

But Alvin decided at that moment, before the week ended, he would kiss Eleanor as much a possible.

* * *

Alvin and his teammates celebrated another victory. In his opinion it was the best game he had ever played. With the adrenaline he had gotten from Eleanor's good luck kiss and the support of his 'girlfriend' in the bleachers, Alvin found himself playing the best game of his life.

When he emerged from the locker room he saw that Eleanor was waiting outside along with the other girlfriends. She grinned at him as she ran up and jumped in his arms. Alvin laughed and lifted her from the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him. "Congratulations!" She squealed, hugging him. "You played amazingly."

Alvin pouted. "And all I get is a hug?"

Eleanor giggled and leaned in placing a gentle but still sensuous kiss on his lips. Alvin grazed his tongue lightly across Eleanor's lips and she let out a small giggle before pulling back. "Don't get carried away; it was only a soccer game." She unhooked her heels from around him and put her feet back on the floor. "But how about I make you dinner?" She suggested.

"Sounds good." He grabbed her hand as she led him towards her car.

* * *

Alvin and Eleanor lay against the hood of her car as stared up at the starry sky. "I haven't seen Mandy lately." Alvin spoke.

Eleanor groaned inwardly. "I have." Alvin turned to look at her. "She was at the soccer game. I think she was spying on me."

Alvin chuckled and looked back at the sky. "I know she's crazy, but I don't think she'd _spy_." He shook his head in doubt.

"She followed me into the bathroom!" Alvin began to laugh out loud. Eleanor sat up and swatted him. "Don't laugh!" Alvin continued to snicker. Eleanor huffed and laid back onto the hood again. "So, when are you going to set her up with somebody?"

Alvin thought. He was spending so much time parading around with Eleanor (and kissing her ever now and again) that he had forgotten all about that part of the plan. "I'll call up some of my friends tonight and see if they'd want to take her out."

"Don't forget Alvin." Eleanor sang.

Alvin smirked. "Stop distracting me and I won't forget."

* * *

**I know, I know. Lame ending. But I drew and blank… AATGS drew a blank… I decided to end the chapter here. What did you think? My first chapter without AATGS's help... Did I do okay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! I was worried that without AATGS I would crash and burn. I hope I can still do this. AATGS is totally teasing me and believes I should do the rest on my own. Lol! But don't worry she helped me with the ending. I was totally conflicted about it.**

* * *

Alvin and Eleanor had spent the rest of yesterday evening talking. They talked about the possible candidates for Mandy's date. They talked about their plans for the next day (all the while Alvin snuck in a few kisses). Eleanor hummed to herself early the next morning. She pulled a tray of cookies out of the oven and slid them into a plastic container. "Mm," Brittany smiled walking into the kitchen, letting the smell of chocolate overwhelm her. "You're baking cookies?"

She reached for one only to have her hand swatted away by Eleanor. "Don't touch; those are for Alvin."

"For _Alvin_." Brittany mimicked. Eleanor rolled her eyes as she cleaned up from baking. Brittany made her way over to the pantry to grab a box of cereal. On her way she glanced at her little sister again. There was a small red mark on the crook of her neck. It almost looked like a hickey. Brittany looked closer. Her eyes widened in realization. It was! "Um… Ellie."

Eleanor looked up from what she was doing. "Yeah?"

Brittany leaned against the counter and pointed at her neck. "What's that?"

Eleanor tilted her head in confusion and looked at her reflection in one of the pans hanging above the stove. She blushed at the sight. "Oh, it's, um…" She struggled to find words.

"Look, I think it's cute that you and Alvin have this little relationship, but Miss Miller is going to go karate kid on you if she sees you with a hickey." She giggled as she made her way back upstairs.

Eleanor thought about it. Miss Miller had gotten awfully protective of her since the moment she entered high school. If she remembered right, Miss Miller had said, "You've got the innocent look that guys will want to mess with." She turned around and placed the top of the plastic container before running back upstairs.

* * *

"Hey, Ellie." Alvin smiled in amusement. "What's with the turtleneck?" He chuckled reaching out and pulling at it.

Eleanor glared. "I'm hiding the hickey that _you _gave me." She whispered.

Alvin smirked. "I'm sorry, what?" He teased.

"Al-vin!" She punched him in the arm.

Alvin chuckled and rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry; I'll try to control myself next time."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "You better, or you're not getting your treat."

"Treat?" Alvin raised his brow.

"Cookies, Alvin."

He frowned slightly. "Bummer," Eleanor giggled and turned to open her locker. Alvin suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist, using his free hand to move away the turtleneck and attacking her neck.

Eleanor bit back a moan. "I thought you were going to be a good boy."

Alvin smirked against her neck. "Hm… cookies, or my best friend's sweet tasting neck?" He trailed small kisses from the crook to the base of her neckline. "What ever will I choose?" He mumbled as he sucked on the delicate skin.

_Best friend…_ That's when reality hit her. It wasn't real. With a sigh she began nudging Alvin away. "Okay, that's enough." She tried to hide to disappointment in her voice.

Alvin furrowed his brow in confusion but complied. "Oh, and I found a guy to go on a date with Mandy, but on one condition."

"And what's that?" Eleanor began gathering her books for class.

"We have to go with them."

Eleanor turned to look at him. "A double-date?" She asked. "Do people even do that anymore?"

Alvin shrugged. "Listen, I'm kind of like his wingman. I have to be there for him."

Eleanor sighed and shut her locker. "I'm not in any mood to go out tonight, Al." She said walking to class.

Alvin followed. "I understand, but the sooner we get Mandy out of my hair, the sooner we can both resume our lives normally."

Eleanor swallowed and held back tears. "Yeah, okay." She mumbled.

"Cool," Alvin smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight." He called as her ran off in a different direction.

Eleanor nodded, though she knew he didn't see. She turned the corner and headed into her classroom.

* * *

"Hey, Alvin, thanks for the hook up, man." James and Alvin shared their best friend handshake.

"No problem." Alvin smiled.

"But what happened to your date?" Mandy asked.

Alvin shrugged as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Well, I'm sure she's okay." Alvin nodded. "I'll see you later." James and Mandy waved goodbye as they drove off. Alvin sighed and began walking up his driveway. When he reached the porch, instead of walking inside, he pulled out his phone.

Eleanor was sitting in her dark living room that was only being lit by the flickering light of the television. "Hey," Brittany said coming downstairs. Eleanor simply waved at her. "Didn't you have a date with Alvin tonight?" She asked seeing her sister dressed in her pajamas.

Eleanor shrugged. "I didn't feel like going." She said stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

Brittany frowned as her sisterly instincts kicked into high gear. She walked over to Eleanor and plopped down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Eleanor blinked a few times. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked innocently.

"You just seem to be a bit off."

Eleanor smiled. "I'm fine, really…" She patted Brittany's leg. She continued to eye her sister skeptically before standing and walking back into the kitchen. Eleanor sighed. She jumped at the sound of the buzzing of her phone that let her know she had a text.

She grabbed it off the arm of the couch and slid open her phone.

_What happened to you?_

She stared at the text before hitting reply and quickly typing her retort.

Alvin sighed. _I got tied up with something. _He sat on the step and replied.

_You could've told me._

Eleanor glared at the words. _Why? I'm not your _real _girlfriend, _She typed. She looked at the words. With a sigh she hit erase and typed a new response. _Sorry. _She said instead. _How'd it go tonight?_

He phone buzzed moments later. _It went great. They really hit it off. _Eleanor frowned and slowly typed her reply.

Alvin stared at the text. _Then there's no reason for us to keep 'dating' is there?_ He had no idea how to respond. She was right. There was no reason, that he could think of, for them to keep going.

Eleanor waited for the text animation to appear on her screen. She was starting to think that Alvin hadn't gotten her text. Deep down she was hoping he didn't. But her hopes disappeared at the site of the flashing envelope at the top of her screen. She hesitated. Did she really want to know his response? How would this effect their relationship? Her heart was riding on whatever this text said.

"Eleanor," Brittany called from the kitchen. Eleanor shot her head up, giving partial attention to her sister. "Miss Miller says dinner is ready."

Eleanor nodded. She made a quick decision, hitting the responding button.

_Your message has been deleted._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: No! I be not dead! I had a major case of writer's block and couldn't think of anything!**

* * *

The next day was a day off from school. Eleanor couldn't have been more thankful for the day off. She sat in the living room, watching all the shows she didn't get to usually watch on weekdays while she was at school.

Brittany huffed as she came down the stairs, her hair half done and the other a mess. "Doesn't anyone hear the doorbell around here?" She yelled particularly at Eleanor.

Eleanor sat up and looked at the door. She _didn't _hear the doorbell. She stood up and made her way towards the door. Brittany turned and ran back up the stairs. "If it's Simon… I'm not ready!" She called and slammed her door shut.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and twisted the knob, activating the tumblers, thus opening the door. She was surprised to see Alvin standing on the other side of it. Her natural reaction would've been to smile and excitedly invite him inside, but instead she stepped outside, joining him on the porch. "Hey," She said softly, pulling the door shut.

"Did you get my text?" He asked immediately.

Eleanor crossed her arms in front of her. "What text?" She asked.

Alvin sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Eleanor watched inquisitively as he hit several buttons. She became even more curious when her phone went off in her pocket. She reached into it and saw she had a text from Alvin. She glanced up at him skeptically. "Open it,"

She sighed and did as she was told. She hit open and read the words aloud. "Just one more day." She looked back up at him, her eyes still showing confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Alvin smiled a bit. "The deal was until Friday; just give me one more day. I owe you that." Eleanor's shoulders fell. "Please?"

_You owe me? _She sighed but forced a smile. "Sure," She agreed.

***

The day went by quickly. But as the old saying goes, 'time flies when you're having fun' and Eleanor indeed had fun. They mostly explored all the stores downtown and talked. When it had gotten late and they were heading home, they found a pizzeria that (in their opinion) made the _best _pizza.

As they walked home, they played soccer with a relatively large rock.

Eleanor won.

Like any other date would end, Alvin and Eleanor sat on the porch swing, at the moment not saying a word, but just enjoying one another's company. Eleanor leaned her head against his shoulder and she felt him wrap his arm around her. She bit her lip as she thought back to her week with Alvin. It was amazing. And she wasn't sure when, but had suddenly developed this longing to be with him. Not as his _just a friend _or his _girlfriend for a week._ She couldn't give this up. She couldn't let him go. She knew there was only one thing to do. "Alvin?"

"Hm?"

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Tomorrow morning… when we break up…"

Alvin twisted his face at the words and tilted his head to look at her. "Yeah?" He prodded her to continue.

She wiggled from under his embrace, looking at her feet, she sat up. "I think you should do it."

Alvin sat up and studied her. "Why?"

"I-I can't." She mumbled.

He raised his brows. "Why not?"

"I don't have that much experience breaking up with anyone. So I think it would be more believable if you broke up with me." Eleanor sighed and crossed her arms as she continued to look towards the ground. "So, let's get it over with." She decided rising to her feet.

Alvin's eyes widened. "What? Now?" He practically choked. He stood. "W-we can't now; there's no one around."

"When I go inside and tell Brittany, she'll more than likely tell everyone else. Problem solved."

Alvin was silent. He was at a loss for words. "Well…do it." Eleanor spoke once again. "Break up with me."

He still said nothing.

"If you're trying to make yourself look better, don't worry about it." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You haven't changed."

Alvin's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just how it sounds."

"It sounds like you really want this."

"I do," She responded quickly.

Alvin stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Fine," He paused and Eleanor waited. "Eleanor, I think we should break up." He mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Fine," She mumbled also. Without another word she turned and entered her house. She slowly shut the door behind her and slid to the ground. She buried her face in her hands and groaned.

She didn't want to do it.

She had to do it.

She had to let him go.

* * *

**AN: Finally! It's been so long since my last update and I'm happy to see that I finally had an idea (even if it was short). Thanks for the awesome reviews and keep them coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm **_**so **_**sorry it took forever and a day to update! I helped AATGS with a story and got lost in her wonderful writing. If she hadn't brought it up, I wouldn't be updating. *shrug* Sorry?**

News spread quickly when you had sister who was a complete gossip. Girls from all over came to spit their propaganda at Eleanor. "I'm so sorry to hear about you and Alvin." one said, "You know, it's probably for the best." said another, "Since you Alvin are over, would you mind if I asked him out?" one girl asked.

Eleanor simply rolled her eyes and continued to class. "Is that a maybe?" The girl called after her.

Some people were very insensitive. As she continued towards her last class of the day Eleanor heard a voice. "Ellie," It whispered. She stopped. _Déjà vu. _She thought, continuing forward. "El," The voice whispered again. She looked towards the janitor's closet where she thought the voice was coming from. She slowly walked over to it, straining her ears to hear it again. Suddenly a hand reached out and pulled her inside.

When she finally registered what had happened she saw Theodore. "Teddy!" She moved her fist to hit him.

"No, don't hit me." He protected his arm. "I bruise like a peach."

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Why do you Seville's find it necessary to pull people into closets?"

"I thought we should talk."

"What was wrong with: "we have to talk"?"

"Would you have listened?"

"Yes,"

"No, you wouldn't." Theodore contradicted. "Ellie, you're more stubborn than a mule."

Eleanor continued to glare. "I suggest you get to your point." She mumbled, crossing her arms (stubbornly).

"Do you know why Alvin is moping around the house like a sad puppy?" He asked.

Eleanor couldn't hide her concern. It was in her nature to worry about others. "You didn't hear that we broke up? It's all over school."

"Yeah, but sometimes you can't trust rumors, you know?" Theodore stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "It's best to hear it from the person the rumor is about, but Alvin says he doesn't want to talk about it." Eleanor blinked in surprise. Alvin was moping around? He must have been some actor if he had his own brother fooled. "You must have dumped him hard." Theodore continued under his breath.

Eleanor cleared her throat. "Actually, he broke up with me."

Theodore knitted his brows together in disbelief. "That doesn't sound like something he'd do." It was Eleanor's turn to be confused. "He didn't stop talking about you for three days straight. He's crazy about you."

A small smile tugged at the blonde chipette's lips. "He is?" She asked quietly, not sure if she had heard correctly.

"Yeah, he spent days talking about how fun you are, how cute you are, how funny you are…"

There was a small spark of hope fluttering in Eleanor's stomach, slowly raising up to her throat as a potential scream of joy. She quickly swallowed and tried to put a stop to the desire that she deemed as impossible. _Alvin was obviously trying to keep up the act so they wouldn't get suspicious, _she convinced herself.

"…he started singing cliché love songs in the shower again." Eleanor blinked. She had almost forgotten that Theodore was still talking to her.

"Teddy," She lifted her hand for him to stop. "Thanks for letting me know and all, but I really don't want to talk about Alvin right now." She smiled opening the door to the closet and leaving.

Almost immediately afterward she bumped into her "ex boyfriend." They both swallowed and began shifting around nervously. _Why am I standing here like an idiot? Walk away! _She commended herself but her feet didn't listen. "Um…" Alvin started, rubbing the back of his neck. "What are you doing in a closet?" He chuckled.

Eleanor's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "I was talking to…" She turned to point to her friend she assumed was still in the closet but he wasn't there. "Uh, this looks weird, doesn't it?" She giggled and Alvin laughed with her.

"No weirder than when we were in there." An awkward silence fell over the two. It wasn't that they had nothing to say to one another- they both had plenty to say- but neither of them could form the right words. "It's great that us "dating" didn't ruin our friendship, huh?"

Eleanor simply nodded, not sure if he were being sarcastic or not. The warning bell sounded and they both sighed at the silence breaking sound. "I should get to class." She told him politely.

Alvin nodded. "Do you want me to walk you?" He offered.

Eleanor's smile once again appeared and the butterflies returned to her stomach. "I'd like that." She smiled at him. Alvin smiled back.

They turned and began their slow but comfortable walk towards Eleanor's Home Economics class. "Ellie…" Alvin started up the conversation. Eleanor looked up to show she was listening. "I need to confess." She nodded and continued to listen. "I really enjoyed being your boyfriend for the past few days- probably more than a "just a friend" should."

Eleanor's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What?" She laughed.

Alvin chuckled and tried again. "I'm trying to say that when our relationship was platonic, the platonic-ness of it blinded me of my non-platonic feelings for you."

Eleanor continued to blink. "What?"

Alvin huffed in frustration. "I don't want to be _just friends_." He decided to go with the blunt version.

She understood perfectly then, but her mind was unable to form anything different from her previous reactions. "What?"

Alvin stopped and grabbed her shoulders. "I'm going to make this as clear as I can." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. They both instantly relaxed into the kiss finding it to be familiar territory. Alvin ran his tongue across Eleanor's lower lip taking in the taste of her mixed berry lip balm and nibbling at the soft skin. She let out a soft sigh of content as he slowly pulled back from her lips. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting his blue eyes that every girl had easily fallen for.

She was now able to count herself in that group.

Alvin smirked. "Do you understand now?" He asked. Eleanor slowly nodded letting out a small and shaky "uh-huh." Alvin smiled fully, releasing her and continuing to walk with Eleanor to class.

After another moment of silence Eleanor finally found her voice. "So, what does this make us?" She spoke quietly. "Boyfriend and girlfriend… again?"

Alvin chuckled. "Maybe it's too early to call us that." He shrugged.

"We're not friends, and we're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet." Eleanor stopped outside of her classroom and turned to face him. "So, what are we?"

Alvin reached down and grabbed Eleanor's hands. "No titles yet; they aren't important." He smiled down at her. "Let's just enjoy what we have now, which is each other."

**AN: The end! Finally! I had a major writer's block, so AndAllThatGoodStuff took over and I wrote the ending. I'm sooo happy she helped! It wouldn't have been as good or posted now if she hadn't helped. You guys have to be sure to thank her for the recovery.**

**A new story should be posted soon. If you're AndAllThatGoodStuff you should know that means you will be receiving a message from me soon.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
